clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab
A Crab (Clubpenguinus crabus) is one of the creatures that inhabits Club Penguin Island, and are seen quite commonly. They can be seen in the Underground Pool, the games Ice Fishing and Aqua Grabber, along with the Secret Missions 5-11. The most notable of these are Klutzy and Klepto. The crabs in the game Ice Fishing crawl upside down on the ice, while in the water. They try to steal your fishing bait (a worm), by cutting your fishing line. Known crabs Pool Crab There is a crab that could be seen in the Cave through the windows that appear once in a while. This crab broke the glass in the underground pool, causing the flood and the Water Party in 2007. Aqua Grabber Crab In Aqua Grabber's level Soda Seas, there is a secret worm that can be obtained. It can be used to capture Fluffy the Fish and then Fluffy the Fish can be taken to catch a Mullet. The Mullet is released and there is a path where the mullet was. You can go through it and down to find a crab and a large pile of coins that can be picked up. The crab will also try to take the treasure. If you let the crab get all the treasure, he will give you the rare treasure. Klutzy His first appearance was in the mission Secret of the Fur. Ice Fishing Crabs On the fourth stage of Ice Fishing, Crabs crawl on the "underside" of the ice and creep towards the fishing line to try to cut the line off, so that you lose your bait. They will wait for a few seconds before extending out the claw, so you have time to reel in your rod. Klepto Klepto appears in Puffle Launch as a boss in every 6 levels. It steals the O-Berries in the starter video, causing the game to happen. It also uses an old Aqua Grabber with a jet pack. It usually attacks your puffles and it is placed near the finish ring. To defeat it, just hit it hard in the bottom and it will fly away until it explodes. Dot also suggested that this could be Klutzy, but was proven false. In the Club Penguin Top Trumps set, the crab's name was revealed to be Klepto, who could be related to Klutzy. Events *Sometimes, at the Cave, players will see a crab creep by in the windows. *Lots appeared at the Island Adventure Party 2011. Trivia *So far there have been no crabs that have been caught fresh (e.g. the Ice Fishing crabs) and the only way to catch it is to trap it in a cage and lift it with a rope strong enough to catch it. The possible reason we can't catch crabs is that Club Penguin doesn't have cages for fishing. *In July 2007, the window of the cave was broken by the crab and had a leak, therefore causing a flood. In the end, Club Penguin had a Water Party which drained all the water. *There is an Outdoor Activity which it is about the crabs, the activity is named "Crab Soccer". *There was many crabs in the Secret Tunnel during Operation: Blackout. *Crabs were spotted in The Deep room. Gallery Trick or Treat!.jpg|A crab holding a sign for the 2007 Halloween Party. Crab.png|The infamous Pool Crab. CRAB.png|A crab in the Club Penguin Times' April Fools edition. Crab.JPG|The crab in Ice Fishing. Blue-Crab.gif|A blue Crab Spotted in Club Penguin during Island Adventure Party 2011. Submarine Party 2008 Crab.png|A crab at the Ski Village, during the Submarine Party 2008. Crab Soccer.png|An Outdoor Activity which is titled "Crab Soccer". Crab fgdfgdfgergdrsgsdr.png|A crab found during the Island Adventure Party 2011. Blue Crab.jpg|A Blue Crab spotted during the Island Adventure Party 2011. Klepto_the_Crab.png|Klepto. Underwater_Crab.png|The crab in The Deep. 123k1crab.png|Operation:Blackout Crabs. picture-236.png|A Crab in Aqua Grabber. Klutzy15.png|The crab in Aqua Grabber holding a coin. Klutzy Disguise clothing icon ID 4745.png|A crab costume that was available during Operation Blackout. Klutzy4.png|Klutzy the crab. Crab Costume from a Player Card.PNG|A crab costume. See also *Aqua Grabber *Aqua Grabber Pin *Secret Missions Category:Creatures Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Secret Missions Category:Crabs Category:Villains Category:Ice Fishing Category:Operation: Blackout